Sightless Eyes
by mizz.france
Summary: I once believed there wasn't more than meet's the eyes. I always thought that angel's, demons even vampires were a myth. Little did I know that my whole world would change once that fifth horn blew. AU post rapture day.OOC.
1. Prologue

**Thanks to writergirl182003 and Ninmesarra for betaing this chappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

St. Patrick was a lot of things. It is believed that he thought he could teach the Irish the doctrine of the holy trinity by showing people the shamrock. Another legend of St. Patrick is that he banished the snake from Ireland, trapping it in a box and throwing it into the sea. A lot of people didn't believe this since there never were any snakes in Ireland, they never migrated there before. What other people knew is that this snake was the same one that persuaded Eve to eat the apple. St. Patrick thought he had banished it, but felt like something was wrong. It was too easy the way everything happened, so he got on a boat alone and followed the box. The box didn't drift far until the snake broke through it. In the distance was the faint silhouette of an island**.** St. Patrick was a little skeptical at this point, he's never heard of an island in this area. Sure enough the closer he got it became clear that this is where the snake was going.

On the forgotten island, not far away from Ireland there is a church. Rumor has it that this church is cursed, and the stories that were passed down from generations were soon forgotten. The human mind did not want to know of such evil so they chose to forget it and never speak of it again. This little fact made Satan quite happy, he knew how naive humans could be. In the middle of the church lays a well, this is no ordinary well. It's the deepest one on earth, leading right to the earth's center. Some people say that the gates of hell are other places in the world, but anything and everything that isn't human knows better. They know the actual gate is in that church, at the bottom of that well. Satan was going to open the gates that night, and was surprised with whom was waiting for him. March 17th has more meaning behind it then we all know. St. Patrick dove in the well once he knew Satan's plan.

We celebrate St. Patrick's Day every year. Oblivious to the fact that one man gave his life for human kind. Rapture day's date was destined to be in the year 400, and then one man changed it. As Abbadon's army waited at the gates of hell, in the pit of the earth's core, St. Patrick made his choice. Such a selfless act it is to give your life for everyone else, that even God himself was baffled. He descended from the heavens to talk to Satan, thus a new date was set, but no one knew when that date would be.

Jeremiel had a vision of the future. She knew what she had to do to give the good a wining chance in the final battle. The Angel's thought her mad for such words, to think an angel born on earth would be able to save us all. Archangel Michael was very vocal on his thoughts stating that Abbadon would never have a winning chance against him, and that she was stupid to put such fate in human kind. She always had a soft spot for humans because she found them so fascinating. God himself wanted to hear nothing of it, said that all angels were made by him. No angel baby would be born on earth and welcomed openly in his arms. He knew that she never had a false vision before; it irritated her to no end that he would simply shrug off her warning. When she knew the time was near she descended to earth. Raguel soon followed to make sure she didn't break any rules. After the years past they fell in love and she soon found herself swollen with a baby in her belly. The prophecy was starting; she only hoped she was right with her vision.

You still hear the faint whispers around the world amongst the demons and angel's.

One child. Once destiny. One future.

Whichever future this may be will be sure to change the world as we know it. Forever.

Two angels bounded by love

One baby banished from above

The sun will bleed the skies will cry

Until the day the angel dies

To see the key that lies within

The chosen one will have to sin

The choice may be of dark or light

Which will win the final fight

* * *

><p>Here's a few things about some of the Angel's mentioned in this chappy.<p>

Archangel Jeremiel ~

Jeremiel's name means 'Mercy of God' In addition to being an archangel of prophetic vision's, Jeremiel helps newly-crossed over souls to review their lives. He helps those still living to take an inventory of their life, to be able to make positive adjustments. Visions, life review and psychic dreams.

Archangel Raguel ~

Raguel's name means 'Friend of God' His chief role in heaven is to oversee all of the other archangels and angels, to ensure that they're all working together in a harmonious and orderly fashion, according to Divine order and will. If you need help in creating harmony and resolving conflicts, call upon Raguel


	2. chapter one

**Thanks to writergirl182003 and Ninmesarra for betaing this chappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"...and the dead in Christ shall rise first: Then we which are alive and remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds, to meet the Lord in the air: and so shall we ever be with the Lord,"

I felt an elbow dig in my side, "Isabella!"

"What?" I asked half asleep.

"Pay attention," my mother scolded.

"For God hath not appointed us to wrath, but to obtain salvation by our Lord Jesus Christ."

"Isabella, I will not tell you again!" she whispered yelled.

I looked up in at my mother's hazel eyes and could see the disappointment in them. She was never happy with my lack of enthusiasm in church. I was seventeen, who in their right mind would want to go to church at that age? Every Sunday was the same, my mother and father would drag me here. We would listen to the priest go on and on about God, and then they would make me go to the confession booth. The past couple weeks the priest has been stressing rapture day, thinking it was coming soon.

"Watch ye therefore, and pray always, that ye may be accounted worthy to escape all these things that shall come to pass, and to stand before the Son of man."

I tuned out the rest. It was the same as last week; he only changed a couple of readings from the bible. The way I see it is if it happens, it happens. I find it hard to believe that angels will descend from heaven and start playing the trumpet. Then what? Everyone that's good is supposed to start floating to heaven? Ya, smoke another one.

"Let's go, we want to make it to the booth before there's a line up," my father said.

We got up and made our way to the confession booth.

"Isabella will go first," my mother said. I let out a breath and walked in.

Once I was seated, the wicker window that separates me from the priest opened.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been seven days since my last confession." I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. I haven't done anything wrong in the past week that would need confession.

"Go on child," the priest said.

"Well I suppose the only sin I have is that I don't believe someone should go to church every Sunday, or that you would push rapture day on the town."

There I said it.

"I am not pushing, just preparing," came his clipped answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, are we done here?" I said in a bored voice.

"The Almighty and merciful Lord grant you absolution and remission of all your sins, true repentance, amendment of life, and the grace and consolation of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Amen," I said getting up.

I stepped out and my mother eagerly walked in.

"You can go wait in the car if you'd like," my father said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head; I didn't want to be here longer than necessary.

On my way out I was stopped by a couple of people from school. I said my hello's and kept the chit chat to a minimum. These people I once called friends didn't appeal to me anymore. Ever since my incident last year they looked at me different. Pity is one thing I could never handle, that's what everyone seemed to look at me with it.

Once I was safely seated in the back seat of my father's Impala, I let my mind drift back to those dark times. I was fourteen when I thought I met the love of my life. His name was Riley Biers; he was a year older than me. At first I was hesitant about going on a date with him, but he persuaded me with his charms and good manners. He was six foot two with ash blonde hair and the most beautiful gray eyes I've ever seen. Some have even said he was inhumanly beautiful, I could see how they thought that since I've never found a flaw. Everything was perfect. His smile, his skin, all the way down to his style.

I was blissfully happy in my Riley bubble up until the week before my sixteenth birthday. That's when things changed. He began to pressure me into doing things I wasn't ready for. Calling me a baby because I didn't want to have sex with him. After months of debating with myself over whether or not I was ready, I went to his apartment downtown to tell him I would on my sixteenth birthday. I had a key that he'd given me on our one year anniversary, and the sight I was met with was still engraved in my brain.

Red was the first thing I saw, fiery red hair. The second was the way Riley's face seemed to crunch up while he was positioned between her legs. Out of shock I dropped my bag, making myself known. Riley eyes locked with mine, he smirked as he picked up his pace and the redheads moans became louder. I was shocked, too shocked to move. It was like one of those times where you knew you needed to leave but couldn't since your legs were glued in place. Once they were done, Riley dismissed her. The girl didn't object before putting on her cloths and leaving. During all this time I was still looking at Riley in disbelief. I could literally feel my heart breaking, how could he do this to me? Get caught and act so nonchalant. The last words he spoke to me still gave me nightmares sometimes.

"You knew this would happen, it was fun while it lasted but you must have known I had urges. I'm no saint and never said I was."

Those words were all it took for my feet to unglue. I ran out of his apartment like a bat out of hell. The couple of months after that were hard. One night I couldn't take the pain anymore and decided to do something I never thought I would. My mother and father still think that I tried to kill myself that night. I explained to them that I just wanted to focus on another type of pain, anything was better than the one I felt in my heart. News traveled fast in our small town and the whispers in the hallways at school started. My so called friends started talking behind my back, looking at me like I was some type of freak. All of that changed the day Emmett McCarty walked in my life.

Em always went to our school, though we'd never spoken prior to that day. I don't know what made him stick up for me the way he did, but I would always be grateful for it. We've been best friends since. I've shared my past with him in details I'd never let anyone else know before. Things changed pretty quickly at school after that. My old friends apologized and I accepted, though I never did trust them again. Em and I never shared romantic feelings; we had a brother and sister kind of bond. We were both only children and never got to experience that kind of friendship before.

After the whole cutting myself fiasco, my mother and father went overboard. They made me take counseling, which I just finished a couple weeks ago. Thank God. They also dragged me to church every Sunday stating that my soul was in danger. If I would have known my parents would have become bible freaks I would have never done it. But I was a stupid little fifteen year old that didn't know how to deal with her emotions.

"Don't you feel better now that you've gone to church, Isabella?"

My mother's voice snapped my back to reality.

"Yes mother."

There was no point in voicing my opinion about the church. She wouldn't listen.

She nodded, content with my answer, and we were on our way home.

We passed by the rich part of town on our way. I never understood why people would move to a small town like ours and build mansions. Wouldn't someone rather do that in a big city? We're in the town of Forks, population 2,100 for Christ sakes. What's even worse is no one's ever seen the people that live there. Again, why did heck they move here?

"Are you babysitting this week?" my father asked.

"Not till Tuesday," I responded, not taking my eyes away from the scenery.

Ever since I was a little girl the trees in this town have fascinated me. They seem to have a character of their own. They're big, so much bigger then what the average person's used to. They're also very old, and some of them, the way they were shaped, almost seemed like they're alive. I know they technically are but I mean in the "get up and start walking" kind of way. When the wind strikes them, the way it makes them move. It isn't like anything I've seen before, and the fact that some of them look like they actually have hands doesn't help keeping my imagination from running wild.

Emmet and I would sit in the forest behind my house and talk about everything. One day I brought him to one of my favorite places, he laughed when he saw it. It wasn't anything grand; a small meadow with the normal wild flowers was all it was. But I felt safe there; the ways the trees wrapped around it seemed to cocoon me from the outside world.

One day Emmett pointed to one of the trees that were on the edge of the meadow. We examined it close and noticed it only had one branch on each side, with five little twigs at the end. To say this creeped me out would be putting it mildly. In my defense it was nearing twilight, and that made the tree look quite uncanny.

We soon drove up to our house, it isn't anything phenomenal but it's our home. The porch's lack of attention has made it sag like an old frowning grandmother. You have to be careful where you step since there are holes everywhere. Father said he would fix it, but he's also been saying that for two years. Our little three bedroom house is covered in white siding, surprisingly father decided to change it last year. I suppose my mother's constant nagging finally made him do something about, if only he could do something about the porch. The inside of our home isn't much either, but it has that cozy feeling that I love.

"Why don't you go change, we have somewhere to be after lunch." I nodded at my mother and went upstairs.

Once I changed in a pair of skinny jeans and my red tank top I went to the kitchen, I wonder where we were going this afternoon.

"Isabella, we have to go meet one of our old," Charlie started fidgeting in his seat and looked up to my mother.

"What your father means to say is we're going to see one of our old acquaintances, and would like for you to come with us."

"Okay?" I asked confused.

~~SE~~~~

Once we were in the car my father started driving back towards the church. I didn't bother asking where we were going, I would soon see. We were passing the mansions that you could see from the main road, and was surprised to see a little narrow road in between two of them. My father took a left on the road and soon you couldn't see the houses anymore. We were surrounded by trees, how did I not notice this road before?

Soon the trees changed to perfectly manicured grass. You could see a gate up ahead but not anything beyond it since it was all fence was at least twenty feet high and made of stone. It must have covered at least two hundred acres and every forty or so feet there where posts like you would see on the Great Wall of China.

Like anything would happen in Forks to need this much protection.

We pulled up to the gate and my father pulled down his window, pressing the buzzer.

"Yes?" a cool feminine voice answered.

"Were here," my father clipped.

"Very well," she responded and the gates opened.

I was baffled with the view. The trees were trimmed to perfection, not one leaf out of place. The road switched to blue stone. But what really caught my eye was the castle. Yep, castle. And what do you know, it was made out stone. It seemed to be the theme going on around here.

"All that's missing is the moat," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" my mother asked.

"Nothing," I said, clearing my throat.

My eyes flickered to the far end of the wall in the back. There was a tower there.

Unfreakinbelievable.

We pulled up to the castle and my father cut the engine of the car.

"Please try to speak as little as possible," my mother said.

"What do you mean?"

"Rosalie is known for her temper."

"Who the hell is Rosalie?" I asked frustrated. I didn't even know why we were here, no one would tell me anything.

"She's an old acquaintance," was my father's reply, before he got out of the car.

I was stunned silent as we walked up the stairs. I didn't realize how big or ancient the castle was. Up close you could see the finer details. Like how there weren't any chips in the stones, everything seemed in perfect order even though it looked old. Someone must have taken very good care of it if it was in this condition. My father pushed one of the ten foot wooden doors open and walked in, with mother and I following behind.

Once inside a woman stood a couple feet in front of us, glaring at my parents. I blinked a couple times, she was beautiful. She must have been five foot eight with her heels. She had long wavy blonde hair, not one hair out of place and the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen. She caught me staring and arched one of her perfectly manicured brow at me.

"Let's take this in the great hall, shall we?"

"Yes, Rosalie," my father answered.

As we walked all you could hear were the clicking of my mother's and Rosalie's high heels. I looked at the ground in fear of tripping over my own feet. The clicking stopped and Rosalie turned around.

"She can stay here, you don't mind. Do you?" she asked my parents.

"Of course not," Father said.

My mother turned around as my father stepped in the room with the girl.

"I want you to sit on this bench Isabella, we shouldn't be too long."

"Why did you bring me here, only to have me sit by myself?" I asked agitated.

"I didn't think she would have had an issue with you being here. We need to speak with her, please understand," she pleaded with me.

I nodded, dropping it for now. Later though, they would have a lot of explaining to do. I turned and sat on the wooden bench. You'd think they would have more comfortable seats in a place like this. I must have sat there for ten minutes before my foot started tapping. I've been known to not have much patience, so how could they expect me to sit here for God knows how long? I looked at the doors that lead to the room they were in and noticed there was a crack in it. I bit my lip, should I?

Screw it; I needed to know what they were talking about. My parents were hiding something. I walked up slowly to the room, making as little noise as I could. I peaked through the crack and could see Rosalie saying something to my father. From the look on his face he did not look pleased.

"You don't know if those accusations are true, I would like it if you didn't speak of Isabella that way," my father said through gritted teeth.

"Really? Surely you can't be that naive. He wants her, he's told me so himself." Rosalie took a breath to calm herself down, "he said he has no use for me anymore now that she is here, and we both know he will stop at nothing to have her."

"He will not. She has done nothing for him to think he could," my mother responded.

"Nothing?" Rosalie said cocking her head. "I've heard she has tried to take her life some time ago. That on its own gives him enough rights to interfere when the time comes."

"Isabella did not try to kill herself!" My father barked, slamming his hands on the table.

"Tsk, tsk. You should not lose your temper."

"Is that all you have to say?" he croaked.

"For now, yes. Did you honestly think I would help you more than this?" she asked amused.

"Were done here," my mother said, putting her arm on my dad's shoulder. His face was red with anger, what was going on?

Once I heard footsteps, I scurried away from the doors, taking my seat back on the bench. I suppose this is what I get for eavesdropping, more questions than I had before.

"Let's go Isabella," my mother said once they were out of the room.

I nodded and followed them out. Once we were at the steps I turned around and looked one more time at Rosalie. Something seemed off with her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Isabella," she said before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Here's a few things about some of the Angel's mentioned in this chappy.<p>

Archangel Jeremiel ~

Jeremiel's name means 'Mercy of God' In addition to being an archangel of prophetic vision's, Jeremiel helps newly-crossed over souls to review their lives. He helps those still living to take an inventory of their life, to be able to make positive adjustments. Visions, life review and psychic dreams.

Archangel Raguel ~

Raguel's name means 'Friend of God' His chief role in heaven is to oversee all of the other archangels and angels, to ensure that they're all working together in a harmonious and orderly fashion, according to Divine order and will. If you need help in creating harmony and resolving conflicts, call upon Raguel


	3. Chapter two

**Thanks to writergirl182003 and Ninmesarra for betaing this chappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Two days had passed since that dreadful encounter with Rosalie. Every time I would bring the topic up with my parents they would fidget and change the conversation. It frustrated and somehow relieved me; deep down inside I didn't think I wanted to know. The whole matter didn't make sense and I rather just go on with my life without complicating it.

One good thing about today was that I was babysitting after school.

I met Angela while I was in counseling and we soon became fast friends. She was a couple years older than me and had two beautiful boys named Antony and Andrew. Coming from a small town, you could just imagine how people frowned upon a single teenage mom. Angela would hear what people said behind her back and how the older generation would look at her and the boys in public, but she never let it bother her. She kept her head held high and for that I admired her.

Once I was ready I hopped in my truck and drove to school. I would be meeting Emmett before first period today. Something that hadn't been happening a lot lately due to his newest girlfriend, Rachel. I've never got why girls would automatically hate their boyfriends best friend if they were a girl. They knew before hand that I existed and still insisted that Emmett get rid of me. He's never done it so far and I hoped it would never come down to it. I relied on Emmett too much to lose him, he was my rock.

The schools landscape came in view then. There was nothing special about Forks High. It was an old red bricked building that looked like it would fall apart at any moment. I parked my truck and cut off the engine and it started making a ticking sound, I would have to remember to talk to my father about that later. I made sure that my doors were locked before scanning the crowds for Emmett; he wasn't hard to spot due to his bearish form. I also noticed the redhead attached to his arm.

_Great. He was already with the skank._

Rachel has been around the block a few times, which is pretty sad since Forks didn't offer much in the guys department. I've even tried to be polite with her only to have her look at me like I'm some type of freak. I didn't get along with the girls at this school for three reasons. One: I didn't wear the latest trend. Two: The more obvious reason. Emmett. Three: The even more obvious reason, the incident that happened last year.

"Hey Iz!" Em boomed.

"Hey," I said smiling at him.

"You can't seriously think I would ever associate with that!" Rachel pointed at me.

Em's eyes narrowed. "She's my best friend, if you can't accept her then you need to move along."

Rachel turned around and glared at me, " What the hell are you doing still standing there! Don't you have other people to pester instead of Emmy?"

I snorted.

"You need to leave." Em said glaring at Rachel.

I crossed my arms over my chest looking smug. _Take that, bitch_.

"But I want you," she cooed; trying to rub up on him.

"Well you know what they say right?" he said, grinning at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends," he sang painfully off key, walking up to me and wrapping his arm around me. "So if you didn't get the memo, we're over." With that we walked in the school.

We took one look at each other and busted out laughing.

"What in God's name made you sing Spice Girls?"

He smiled at me, "I know the girl is stupid. A good lay, but daft. I tried to think of a way to let her know, and Spice Girls popped up in my head."

I shook my head, only his imagination would run that wild.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to the cafe before class starts." Just like that Rachel was forgotten.

"So you want anything?" Em asked once we were in line. I shook my head as he started piling all kinds of food on his tray. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Why you looking at me like that?" he said, arching his brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He barked out a laugh, " You look like you just sucked a sour lemon, and you don't even realize you're making the face? That's priceless Swan."

Well my mother always said that I wore my emotions on my face.

After he paid for his ridiculous amount of food, we walked to an empty table and he started to dig in. I looked around and noticed the cafe was pretty packed, why didn't people just eat at home? It made no sense, who would want to come to school early when they didn't need too?

"Mm," Em moaned, eating a rolled up pancake, I couldn't tell what was wrapped in it.

"It's bacon and eggs," he answered my unspoken question.

"Now that's just nasty," I said wrinkling my nose.

He gave me a cheeky grin, and you could see the food in his mouth.

"Close your mouth! God, I swear you were brought up by a pack of dogs," I scolded.

"Sorry," he said once he swallowed his bite.

He started piling other food on his second pancake and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll see you at lunch Em; this is too much for me."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving his food. I went to my locker to get my books for first period, and then made my way to religion class. I still had a couple minutes to spare before the warning bell would ring and started doodling in my notes. Not too long after the class started to buzz with students talking. Mr. Coupe walked in as the bell rang, ending the students bickering.

"Today we will study some of the fallen archangels," Mr. Coupe said.

For once there weren't any groans in the class, everyone looked eager to learn more about them.

"Does anyone know the names of the fallen?"

Everyone's hands were up.

"Yes, Michael."

I turned my head in Mike's direction.

"Satan or as others like to call him Lucifer, was a fallen angel."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand up.

"Anything to add Miss Swan?"

"Lucifer and Satan are two different Archangels. The only two there is."

"Oh please. Everyone knows they're the same." Lauren bit back, from the other side of the room.

"How do you figure?" I asked amused.

"Well... You always hear people talking about Satan or hear them refer him to Lucifer."

"I hate to break it you Lauren, but you're wrong."

"And how, prey tell, am I wrong?" she asked sarcastically.

"Lucifer was the son of Aurora and Ceyx. His banishment was because of his sin was his pride." I cleared my throat. "Now Satan was believed to be one of the ruling prince's of Celestial Orders. He was banished because he was jealous of God's love towards Adam. Now, I'm sure you know the story of Adam and Eve and how the serpent persuaded Eve to bite the apple, right?

Lauren nodded dumbly.

"Well that was Satan's doing."

"Well done Miss. Swan. Now as everyone knows there are two archangels, Lucifer and Satan. There are also Fallen Angels, everyone will pick a different one and do a project on them. I want to know why they were banished, why they did it. When they were created and what their purpose to god was. This will be due by next Monday. Now, I'm dismissing class early today. I hope you guys will use this time wisely and go to the computer room to do research. I want to know by tomorrow which angel you chose for your project. You may leave." he said dismissing us.

Everyone in the class packed their things fast and left the class. Only a few of us went to the computer rooms, the others thought this was the perfect excuse to go down to the mall and skip the rest of morning class. I started browsing the web for the project and scrolled down the fallen angels. I didn't want to pick one of the common names you hear around like Abbadon or Apollyon. Most of the people in the class would pick them and have to fight over who has them in the end. I kept scrolling when one caught my attention.

_Wormwood- Fallen angel who brings plagues upon the earth._

This sounds interesting. Last I heard Wormwood would be the star that falls down on earth during the time the third angel blew his trumpet on rapture day. For the rest of the period I searched different sites. Most of them did, in fact, say that Wormwood would be the fallen star. On others said it was a fallen angel that brought plagues, I decided to write both theories down as a kind of debate and let the people in the class chose which one was right.

The rest of my morning class's past by quickly, I was brewing a plot in my head for the project. I was sure it would give me a good mark. Once I put my things in my locker I grabbed my lunch and headed to the cafe to sit with Em. Em was sitting at our normal table, and it felt damn good not to see Rachel sitting beside him.

"How was your morning," Em greeted as I took my seat.

"Uneventful as usual, how bout yours?" I asked, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Rachel tried to get back with me."

My head snapped up.

"What did you say?"

"Please," he said lifting his hand. "This boy does not go back, ever."

"Good," I said, smiling at him.

"What are you doing after school?"

I groaned. "I have to do my work out and go babysit."

I didn't mind the kids, they were amazing. It's the workout I hated.

The rest of lunch went with us bickering back and forth. He had me laughing with a few stories about how Rachel had a fear of cotton-balls. Odd, I know. Next thing you knew I was putting that evil DVD on and thirty minutes in my workout.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8." I wiped the sweat off my forehead, never breaking my stride.

"One more, you can do it!" I narrowed my eyes and pushed myself to finish the set.

"Good, now walk it off."

_No. I'm just going to stand here until further instructions thank you very much._

"Aright let's take it down to the floor."

I whimpered, _there's more? He's not done yet?_

"Alright take it down, here we go. Now go over to your side, put your hand on the side and your other in the air-" My shallow breathing cut out the rest and I just mimicked what he was doing. "1, 2, 3, feel those abs, 6, 7, 8,1,2,3, feel them, 5,6,7,8, now squeeze."

"I'll squeeze something, you fucking sadist!" I hissed at the TV.

"Isabella!"

I looked up from my spot on the ground.

"What? He is!"

"Do not use that kind of language under my roof!" my mother scolded.

I got up and stopped the workout. Billy Blanks was one evil man.

"Sorry," I said breathlessly.

"It's okay, go take a shower. You stink." she said scrunching up her nose and leaving the room.

~~~SE~~~SE

"You know what this means," Anthony asked Andrew pressing play on the CD player, a couple seconds later eyes of the tiger started blaring through the speakers.

"Yes," Andrew responded, leaving the room only to come back with a black box.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Our weapons," Andrew said lifting the cover. He took out three black bandannas.

"Can you tie these up?" Anthony asked motioning to the bandannas.

"Sure," I responded and tied up the bandannas on both boys Rambo style. Then they both looked at me.

"What?"

Anthony motioned to the third bandanna so I picked it up and tied it around my head.

"Now for our secret weapon," Andrew said taking out a little black container, I giggled at how cute these boys were.

"Do me up cadet Swan," Anthony said giving me the little container of black paint.

"Yes sir," I said, saluting him. I did a black mark under both boys eyes and knew to mark myself too before they got angry at me.

Andrew pointed at Anthony then to the left hallway, and then he pointed at me and to the right hallway. I nodded and got on my knees for more effect. I crawled to the kitchen in search of our target.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped up and turned around. Angela was looking at me like I was a crazy person but I didn't care, because there, on her cheek was our target.

"Alpha one, target acquired!" I yelled. I moved up to Angela really slowly to not startle our target.

"Iz, you okay? What's going on, you got that crazy look in your eye?"

SMACK!

"What the hell!" she yelled, rubbing her cheek.

"Hoya!" Anthony and Andrew said bursting threw the kitchen doing kung-fu moves.

"I got it!" I said proudly, doing a little victory dance.

Anthony walked up to me and motioned me to go on my knees. Once I knelt, he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Well-done cadet, you're officially ranked to private now, you make us proud," he said whipping a fake tear away.

"Mind explaining what the heck is going on?" Ang said cocking a brow at me. And then I remembered that I just slapped her across the face. Crap!

"Oh my God Ang! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to slap you. It's just there was this mosquito and we've been after it for days so the boys thought I'd be a good idea to-"

"Say no more," she said cutting me off.

"What? You're not mad?" I asked confused.

Ang started laughing. "No, I should be thanking you, that mosquito has been driving us nuts for days and we couldn't seem to get it," she said shaking her first in the air.

"And you two," she said pointing to her seven-year-old boys. "Time to take a bath and go to bed,"

The boys both groaned and started to protest, all Ang had to do is raise her eyebrow and they scrammed in both directions to the different bathrooms.


	4. Chapter three

**Thanks to writergirl182003 and Ninmesarra for betaing this chappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I woke up to a light knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled over looking at my alarm clock. 5:15 shone brightly back at me, what the heck was someone doing at my door this early in the morning?

"Isabella, could you come downstairs for breakfast before your father goes to work, please."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother, I'll be down in five."

I heard the clicking of her heels go off in the distance and rolled out of bed. There was no use getting ready for school this early so I grabbed my blue robe and slipped my feet in my Sponge Bob slippers. Once I was done at the bathroom I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose making my mouth water; it was rare that my mother cooked breakfast so something must be up. Maybe they were finally going to talk to me about that Rosalie girl.

"Sit Isabella," my mother said once I reached the table. I took my seat across from my parents and looked at them skeptically.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," my father responded, putting the newspaper down.

"We never have breakfast together, so can you just tell me?" I asked kind of annoyed.

My father put his hands up in defense. "Nothing, I just missed having a family breakfast I swear!"

I looked between them. Once I was satisfied that they weren't hiding anything I started eating, I moaned once I took a bite of bacon. It's been so long since I've had it I had forgotten how good it tasted.

To say breakfast was awkward would be putting it mildly. My parents kept looking at me like I would disappear, it was weird. At seven my father got ready to leave for work, once he had his shoes on he surprised me with a hug. I was starting to get really worried that something bad was happening. My father was never one to show emotions.

"I love you Isabella," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Are you dying?" I asked seriously.

My father laughed at me ruffling my hair, " No I'm perfectly fine, just felt I don't say the words enough."

I nodded dumbly, "I love you too, Dad."

He glanced at me one more time before leaving. I shook my head and made my way upstairs, "I wonder about them sometimes." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" my mother said from the outside of my room.

I let out a squeak, startled by her voice. "Jesus, Mom!"

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to startle you," she said concerned.

"What's up with you two this morning? It's like we entered the damn twilight zone!"

"Language Isabella," my mother said.

"Sorry" I muttered, closing the door to my room so I could get ready.

I shuffled through my closet to find some clothes. Once I had my favorite blue V neck shirt and dark blue skinny jeans on I looked myself over in the mirror, I pulled my hair in a bun deciding this was as good as it was getting. Glancing at the clock I groaned, I still had thirty minutes before I could leave for school. There was no point in going downstairs since my mother had most likely left for work already. I looked around my room noticing how dull it must look to anyone else who have seen it. I had a double bed with a purple bedding set in the middle of my room, a desk to write in the corner (since my mother never believed in computers.) and a closet. There were no pictures or posters on the wall, they were left bare. One would probably think no one lived in this room if they didn't see the closet. I rolled my eyes, why did this bother me all of a sudden? It's not like my parents ever let me have friends over.

I went to the kitchen and made myself something small to bring for lunch. Once the clock turned eight I grabbed my keys and went to my truck. It took me a couple tries to start it, andsince it was an older vehicle, it also smelt like oil. Alot. My parents always complained that it was a death trap; I told them it gave my truck character. You could see it in their eyes that they would rather me walk then drive to school, but I had gotten this beast with the money I had saved up. It got me from point A to point B with all my limbs intact so it was good enough for me.

I could see Forks High in the distance; the ride to school only took me ten minutes. I had been debating whether or not to ask Em about Rosalie, I just didn't know how I wanted to broach the subject. I let out a sigh and parked in my normal spot, grabbing my things and locking it.

"Morning Bella bean!" a voice boomed to my left, I felt a smile creep my face as I got scooped up in a bear hug.

"Hi, Em. How's your morning going?" I responded once he put me down.

"As good as it gets, considering I want to be sleeping."

"Rough night?"

He groaned, "No, good night. Rough morning."

I arched my brow at him, making him smile his goofy smile that showed his dimples.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

He waggled his eyebrows, "You know you want too."

"Gross," I responded, punching him in the arm.

He rubbed the spot I hit him, "You wound me, Woman."

I snorted. Then stopped, deciding to say 'screw it' and approach Em about Rosalie. "Hey Em?"

"Yea?"

"Did you ever see the castle?" I knew I couldn't talk to my parents about it, but I needed to tell someone.

"What castle?" he asked confused.

"The one behind the mansions," I replied biting my lip.

"There isn't any castle's behind the mansions Iz, I've been back there plenty of times."

"I know what I saw, my parents brought me up there."

"You sure you weren't dreaming?" he asked.

"Yes." I snapped back. I was pretty positive It wasn't a dream, but the way my parents were never brought it up was starting to make me think that maybe I did.

"Look, me and dad always go hiking behind there. If there was a castle, we would of found it by now."

"I suppose your right," I responded defeated.

Em lifted my chin, "Hey, we'll go look around after school, okay? Maybe we somehow missed it. Do you remember how you got there?"

I nodded, and that's when the bell decided to go off.

"See ya later squirt."

"See you at lunch," I yelled at his retreating form, and started walking in the opposite direction to my first class.

"Izzy wait!" Jess said, I turned around and saw she was running towards me. I chuckled; she was always late in the morning.

"Sorry, I over slept," she said sounding winded once she reached me.

"Don't you always?" I said stepping into class.

"Why haven't you jumped that nice piece of man meat yet?" she said once she sat beside me.

I looked at her confused, "Who?"

She rolled her eyes, "Emmett, who else?"

I scrunched up my nose, "That's gross Jess; he's like a brother to me."

She sighed, "I don't understand how you don't have a boyfriend. It's been a year Iz."

"I know it has, I'm just too busy to date at the moment," I said defensively.

"Fine, but one of these days you're going to meet someone and not be immune to their hotness."

I laughed, "Is that so?"

Jess nodded her head about to say something else when Mr. Banner walked in.

"Class, today-" I tuned out the rest like I always did. I already knew what my project would be and didn't have to let him know until the end of class. Twenty minutes before the bell rang people started piling at the teachers desk, all fighting for their project choice I assumed. Lauren and Mike walked back to their desk looking rather smug and I instantly knew they got Abbadon and Appolyon. Once the crowed thinned out at Mr. Banner's desk I grabbed my stuff and made my way towards it.

"Who did you chose, Isabella," he asked in a cheery voice.

"Wormwood."

"Wormwood's a fallen star."

"Some believed it was, but I did my research and other's thought he was a fallen angel."

Mr. Banner cocked his eyebrow at me.

"I'm thinking of writing both theory's and let the class decide which one they believe more."

Mr. Banner seemed to consider it for a minute before nodding. "As long as you know what you're doing, I suppose I can't say no. Good luck." he cleared his throat. "Class dismissed." He said louder for the class to hear.

Once I was in second period I zoned out. Exams were coming soon and all the teachers (except Mr. Banner) were reviewing what we had done this semester. I was on the honor roll and knew everything there was to know so I didn't see the point in listening to pointless talking. I was also excited about tonight, I would finally find out if I was going crazy or not.

Before I knew it, I was at my locker grabbing my lunch. I was walking to the cafe to meet Emmett when a piercing scream echoed in the hallways. I ran toward the sound to see what was going on and noticed a crowd forming outside the gym. Jess spotted me her face looking green.

"Don't go in there," she whispered.

"What, why?"

She looked at me and started crying, "It's Em, Iz, oh God! There was so much-"

I didn't let her finish. I was pushing through the crowd needing to find out what was wrong with Em.

The sight I was met with in the gym made me stop in my tracks. Blood. There was blood everywhere. There were streaks of it all over the walls, like something was dragging a person over them. And in the middle of the gym there was a limp form in a puddle full of it. I blanched, oh God, please no. I ran toward the form and knelt down, not caring about the blood and started to cry. You couldn't really identify who it was since his features were deformed. But I knew it was Em, no one at the school was built like him. And his eyes, god his eyes! They were dull, no life left in them. I felt my vision blur. I would never see my blue eyed Em again. What I saw next made me turn my head and vomit. His neck was ripped open causing all that blood loss. Who would do this? My best friend, my rock was gone. Dead. With that thought everything went black.


	5. chapter four

**Thanks to writergirl182003 and Ninmesarra for betaing this chappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was settled, the funeral would be in two days. The McCarty's wanted me to say a speech in the honor of Em, but I just couldn't find it in me to do it. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he was gone, my best friend was gone. I broke out in another fit of sobs. How could this happen? In the middle of school for Christ sakes. No one knew that Em was alone in the gym, and he was suppose to meet me for lunch. He was never late to meet me for lunch. There had to be something I was missing, people don't just go in high schools and kill a teenage boy. Emmett didn't have any enemies, he was loved by everyone.

The next couple days were like a dream. I ignored the whispers at school, it was just like last year but worse. My mother told me I could stay home until after the funeral but I told her I was fine. I knew she was worried about me, I wouldn't talk to anyone and would barely eat. I was like a zombie. Angela offered me her support and I shrugged it off, I felt bad for shutting her out too but I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. All those memories I had with Emmett would play themselves over and over in my head. What was I suppose to do without my best friend? And better yet, how would I find out who killed him?

The police closed his file saying it was some kind of animal attack. This seriously pissed me off, I've seen the gym, I've seen the blood. There was no signs of animal prints anywhere, and I'm pretty sure someone would of seen an animal at some point at the school. No one wanted to believe it was another human, but I knew. I knew deep down inside that some sadistic fuck did this to my Em, and I wasn't going to just sit here and let this person go free. I wiped my tears and got ready for the funeral, I would hold my head up high for Emmett and be strong.

We walked up the church stairs, everyone in town must be at the funeral. The priest started praising Emmett and how would be missed but that he was in a better place now. I snorted and stopped listening, this is all too fucked up. I'm sitting here and my best friend was in a casket not even ten feet away from me. His parents didn't want a showing considering the flesh wounds that were on his neck. His mother and father made their speech and everyone around me was in tears. I was the only one that wasn't crying, I must of cried out all my tears in the past two days and had none left. Once the mass was done we walked to the graveyard were he would be buried. People walked up to the casket as it descended in the earth and threw roses on top. I was one of the last people to throw mine and sent a silent prayer that wherever he was now, he was no longer in pain. I gave my condolences to his parents and walked to the car without looking back.

Once we were back at the house I went in my room, and for once I was happy my parents didn't hover. I don't know how long I sat there before weird noises came from outside. I walked downstairs and noticed my parent's were nervous.

"It's time baby," my mother said. Opening the door for me and father.

We walked outside to see where the sound was coming from. I looked around and noticed our neighbors pointing to the sky, from behind me my mother's breath hitched. I looked up and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There were three God damn angels with trumpets in their hands, a fourth one descending to play his. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake, there's no way this wasn't a dream. Maybe this was like the castle dream, maybe Emmett wasn't dead after all. I looked down and noticed my feet weren't on the ground anymore. I looked around ,my mother and father were floating to the skies with me, a smile lingering on their faces.

"I knew you would come with us," my mother said, happy tears streaming down her face.

I looked around as the fifth angel blew his trumpet. There were people everywhere, floating, it was weird. From the corner of my eye I could see a blur coming our way fast, and then an angel appeared in front of us.

The man was beautiful; his eyes were as blue as the sea and his hair white as snow. He looked me in the eyes beckoning me to him.

"Come with me," his musical voice said. I took a step towards him; in complete awe of his beauty.

"Isabella, no!" my father yelled from somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw his frantic face, looking back at the angel confused I noticed he was smiling at me. There was something with the smile that made me want to run and hide, this man was not who he appeared to be. The angel grabbed me with too much force which made me cry out in pain. I turned around to my parents, wanting them to help me.

"Abaddon, no!" my mother screeched before they all disappeared.

The angel descended us back to earth, an eerie laugh coming from his mouth.

"Did they not teach you anything in church Isabella?" The angel said. I looked at him confused and he smiled.

"I am Abaddon, angel of destruction. I've been waiting a long time for you Isabella." My blood ran cold at his words. I felt sick to my stomach, what did he want from me? He took a step towards me as I took a step back.

"Don't come near me," I said in a shaky voice, falling to my feet.

I looked up and the angel no longer had blond hair or blue eyes, all his features changed. Where his face was flawless, horns stuck out of his forehead. Where his eyes were blue; they were now as black as a moonless night. His hair had turned into an even darker shade of black. His wings were no longer snow white but grey as ash. Scars were running up and down his body, the marks of a true warrior. The last thing I remember before everything went black was the way his breath felt on my ear.

"You will be mine, my dark princess; I've waited centuries for you."

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

I woke up with a scream stuck in my throat. For two years I've had the same dream, marking the last time I saw my parents and the day I lost my best friend. I looked to my right and saw that Jasper was still sound asleep. We were in one of the many broken down warehouses, I felt in my pocket making sure I still had my knife. You could never be too careful these days.

Rapture day came and went two years ago. All of Gods children**, **as one would say, went to heaven. The rest of us stayed here on earth, which began the Tribulation. These seven years are supposed to be our last chance to prove ourselves. We're supposed to be good, and help each other out. Show that we are not the animals they think we are. But how are we supposed to trust anyone? There are reasons why the people are left behind. Some of them are murderers, rapists, child abusers and the list goes on. I was very lucky to meet Jasper when I did.

We met about six months ago; I was on my normal hunt for food when a group of men saw me. I tried to fight them off as best as I could, but five against one was never a good thing. They had my pants off and were about to take my panties off when Jasper arrived. He'd done some things he's not happy of that day, but I keep reassuring him that if he did not kill them, they would have done it to someone else. He thinks that God will not forgive him for his sins, and I say fuck God. Where is he now? Why would he leave someone like Jasper on earth to suffer? It made no sense. I've never seen so much kindness in my life; he always puts my needs before his. And after knowing someone for this amount of time in these circumstance, you see who they truly are.

"How long have you been up?" Jasper's groggy voice asked from beside me. I looked down in his husky blue eyes and smiled.

"Not that long, you can go back to sleep if you want," I said, ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked me, searching my eyes.

I let out a sigh and nodded. Jasper moved closer to me and began rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "It's the same as always, no point talking about it."

He nodded, getting up and doing his morning routine. There was a sink that still worked in this warehouse; those were rare to find in these times. In the days since the rapture, everyone gave up on everything and some so called myths became our shocking reality. A chill ran down my spine thinking about it.

Demons were everywhere. Once everyone went to heaven it's like a gate from hell opened up. At first there were just a few and as the years went by,you had to learn to defend yourself against them. They walked the earth like they owned the place, not caring how many humans they killed in the process. They were either severely deformed or inhumanly beautiful, so it was fairly easy to spot them and run. I don't know exactly how many humans are left since it's often hard to tell the difference between them and vampires. Yes, vampires. In my opinion they're more dangerous than demons, since you can't spot them from afar. Vampires blend in with us, the only way you know they're different is when you look into their eyes. The color is always an off shade of blue, green,brown or gray. In rare cases they're violet. Those are the vampires you want to stay away from, they're older, and more powerful than the rest. I've never come across one of them; these are things I've learned from stories Jasper's told me. I hoped I'd never see one since everything I heard about them let me know they're evil. They could smell our blood, so there was no hiding from them. Stakes and crosses won't kill them, there's only one way; behead them and burn the body. They can reattach their body's , how, I didn't want to know.

"You ready to go?" Jasper asked once he was done.

"Give me a minute; I just need to go to the bathroom."

I walked across the room, shut the bathroom door and once I had it locked, looked around. It truly was disgusting in here. The toilet was smeared with decaying feces and the bowl was starting to grow mold, amongst other things. Sometimes I envy men, all they have to do is aim and shoot. I on the other hand had to squat, hoping my skin didn't make contact with the seat. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

Once I was done I wiped the cracked mirror with my sleeve. I looked at my reflection and noticed the dark circles under my eyes. I've always had them, but they were never this bad. The nightmare's this past week have really affected my sleeping. I turned the water on and washed my hair and body really quick, changing into somewhat clean cloths. Today we would have to relocate to a new spot and stock up on some more food. We couldn't stay in the same place for too long, it wasn't safe. Anything could pick up on our sent or blood and find us faster if we leave it lingering to long.

Once I was back in the room, I helped Jasper pack the things we have. It wasn't much but it was enough to survive. He told me to wait for him inside the building while he looked to make sure the coast was clear. I looked around the main haul, everything was falling apart. There was graffiti everywhere; some people thought it would be nice to leave some bible passages on the walls. I found it creepy seeing them, it showed us how fucked up people were really getting. Half the stairs were missing, and we always had to be careful around them anywhere we went. Some of them were traps other people made. Earth was running out of food, so some people became cannibals. Now this is another thing we will have to worry about soon. I rolled my eyes, just great.

"Everything's clear," Jasper said from outside.

I pushed the doors opened shielding my eyes from the sun.

"We're going to head west, we should hit the ocean soon."

"Why do you think it's going to be better if we leave here?" I've been meaning to ask that question for the past three months.

"Because Abaddon is in L.A, the farther we get away from there. The better,"

I shuddered at his name. It's been two years since I've seen the Angel of Destruction, when I woke up that day I was alone. I don't know where he went or why he left, but I didn't stick around to find out. Deep down inside I knew he was going to come for me, no matter where I was. And that thought scared the living shit out of me.

"Get down!" Jasper yelled from in front of me, I ducked hitting the ground with an oomph. The wind picked up, and I looked around to see what the hell was going on.

Something appeared in the shadows in front of us, on the side of a building. Jasper grabbed his knife, or sword I should say. The person must of been eight feet high. When it walked out in the clearing and I could finally see what it looked like. My face blanched, this was a demon there was no doubt about it. Its face was half cut off; looking at us with four eyes on the side of his face and the skin was grey. It had four arms, with razor sharp claws. It hissed at us, showing its teeth.

"Be careful Jazz!" I yelled.

"Always am darling," he said with a smile. Moving the knife from one hand to the other.

The demon ran at Jasper as he dodged it just in time before it bit his head off. My breath hitched, I've never seen a demon move so fast before. It charged at him one more time putting its claws out to get better access to it's pray. Jasper jumped in the air and landed on its back. After a swift movement of his hands the sword was arched in the demon's back. The demon fell to its knees, screeching so loud I had to cover my ears. Jasper cut its head off, kicking it in the alleyway. I ran up to him inspecting him to make sure he was alright.

"Don't worry about me, that was nothing," he said, smirking at me.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked in awe. His baby blues looked at me, searching my eyes for something. After a minute or so he sighed.

"You learn to defend yourself when you're fighting for survival," was his response. And for some reason I didn't buy it. There was more to him then he was letting on. I've seen my fare share of action movies. And I've never seen someone move the way he does.

"You don't have to tell me," I said as I started walking again.

"Bella wait."

I turned around and looked at him.

"What? I get it. You don't trust me, it's no big deal," I said kind of hurt.

"It's not that. I want to tell you, it's just...It's not the right time," I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Whatever," I mumbled.


	6. chapter five

**Thanks to writergirl182003 and Ninmesarra for betaing this chappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I'd managed to ignore Jasper for the rest of the day. He was very persistent in knowing why I was giving him the cold shoulder. I needed time to think and since being alone wasn't an option I opted to just not talk at all. I knew that I was being childish in a way. Everyone has some sort of secret, but I had a feeling his was bigger than most.

We hadn't seen any sign of civilization in quite some time, I think the last we saw of human life was over a month ago. Where could they have gone? Could it be possible that most in the region were already dead? I shuddered at that thought, deciding not to dwell on it. I was here and I was alive, that should be enough for now.

Jasper set up camp when the sun started to set. We were about nine miles from Washington, and he said we would be near the sea in a couple weeks. I don't know how he thought we would cross, since we were suppose to go to Ireland, but I didn't question it. I remember trying to ask Jasper why we where going there, all he did was shrug and walk away. One thing I have learned about Jasper over time is 'what Jasper wants, Jasper gets'.

We drifted away from the main road about twenty minutes before. It was too dangerous to stay out in the open since it would leave us vulnerable. I went through my bag and grabbed one of my hoodies I could feel it in my bones that tonight would be a cold one. It was nearing September, the rain was cold and heavy during this time in the Forks area. We were situated under some massive trees which were shielding us from the drizzle that started .

"Are you still ignoring me?" he asked.

I put the hoodie on and threw my bag near the tree stump, that would be where I would sleep tonight. I laid my head on my bag, turning my body away from Jasper and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I would deal with him, tonight I was just too tired.

~~~~SE~~~~~SE~~~~~

"_I'm happy that you came to you senses," Abbadon said smiling at me._

"_Not as happy as I am, my love," I responded, rubbing my hand over his cheek._

_We were on an island, the birds were chirping and the trees where the greenest I've ever seen. Everything reminded me of how the world used to be, it was almost like we weren't in rapture times. I took a deep breath , filling my lungs with the sea air._

"_Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this to happen?" he said as I gazed at him. _

"_I know, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. If I knew then what I knew now.. well you know how the saying goes," I chuckled. _

"_Indeed, I do."_

_We were sitting on the grass, watching the rays of sunset hit the water. I leaned back letting out a content sigh. I felt his arm go around my waist as his lips grazed mine, I didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, forgetting everything else around us. All my problems , all my hurt went away when I was with him like this._

_Something was nagging at the back of my head telling me this was wrong, that this wasn't where I was suppose to be. I quickly shut that voice out. If he truly loved me the way he said, he would of told me the truth. He would of let me know how my friend betrayed me. They knew, they all knew and none of them told me. I wouldn't of even known if it weren't for me walking in on..._

"_Bella."_

_I opened my eyes. I was still kissing Abbadon so where was that voice coming from?_

"_Bella!" _

_It sounded like._

_No, it couldn't be him._

_Not Mich-_

"_BELLA!"_

I woke up with a start, looking around me confused. It was dark and cold. Not warm and sunny like on the island. Hands were around my shoulders, gently shaking me. When my eyes focused I was met with a worried Jasper.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked, searching my eyes for something.

I shook my head.

"Come on, you can tell me," he said in a calm voice.

"It was weird, it didn't even make sense."

He titled my chin up. "Tell me."

"Can we talk about it later, I'm too tired at the moment."

I bit my lip and looked at his reaction. His face was indifferent but his eyes looked, worried?

"We'll get though this Bella."

"I know." I sighed.

"Try to get some more sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Night Jazz."

"Night B."

~~~~SE~~~~~SE~~~~~

"How much longer?" I wined.

We've been walking for the past four hours straight. The sun was beating down on us, which was a change from Forks. Jasper kept assuring me that we would stop soon, he'd also been saying that for the past half hour. We passed Arlington not long ago, we were setting up camp for the night once we passed Washington.

"Okay we can stop here for about fifteen minutes. If you need to go to the washroom go behind those trees and make it quick. We want to pass Washington before night falls."

I nodded.

Once I was done Jasper passed me a water bottle and I drank it in one gulp. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was. One thing I was grateful for is that we never ran out of water since Jasper came in the picture. I don't even know how I survived before that point.

"We need to keep moving."

The road we were walking was dead, no one was in sight. The closer we were to Washington the worst things looked. Buildings were half destroyed, roads where full of holes. With each step the smog grew thicker and the air was hotter, a sheen sweat covered my body and I could barley breath.

We where about a ten minute walk into Washington when something made me stop in my tracks.

"What's that stench?" I asked , scrunching up my nose.

Jasper turned around , putting his finger to his mouth in a shush tone. He started walking towards a building quietly. I followed behind him not wanting to get separated in this smog. Before he rounded the corner the hairs at the back of my neck stood up. I could hear tearing sounds and I racked my brain to figure out where I'd heard it before. Another tear and moaning sound and I knew what the smell was, death. There was a dead body around that corner.

"Wait here," he whispered before taking out his knife.

I nodded, I didn't need to see what was back there. Jasper disappeared around the corner and a hissing noise soon followed. I could hear the exact moment the fight started, there was a lot of snarling coming from whatever he was fighting and he was laughing. How could he do that at a time like this? There was gurgling noise and soon after Jasper reappeared with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled marching up to him.

"What?"

"You're enjoying this." I stated in disbelief.

"No."

"You are, you really are. You were laughing Jasper." I stressed. " Laughing! And you could of died!"

"Relax Bella, it would take more than a demon from his rank to take me down."

"What?" I asked confused. What did he mean with 'rank'.

"That demon," he said pointing behind the corner he came from. "Was another's pet. My guess would be that we get out of here before its master comes looking for it."

"Demon's pet?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that was a demon's pet?" I asked.

"I know a lot more about demons then you think."

"There's a lot I don't know about you," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" he said, tearing his eyes away from the building.

"Nothing. Let's just get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." I said, rubbing my hands over my arms.

Once we where on Ninth Street the smog had thinned and pretty much vanished. I stopped dead in my tracks looking around in awe. It was almost like it was left untouched, the building, sidewalk even the street was in perfect condition. Hell, there wasn't even a broken window in sight. Something else I notice was the silence, it was quiet, too quiet. There was always some type of noise in the background, regardless of where we were.

"Something's not right," I blurted out.

Jasper stopped walking and turned around to look at confused.

"Why is everything in perfect condition?" I said, flinging my hands in the air.

Jasper seemed to take hold of his surroundings, cursing under his breath. I kept looking at him pacing a hole in the pavement and decided to let him rant to himself. It was kind of a funny sight to see after all. Minutes later there was a buzzing sound going on in the air. I squinted my eyes it looked like a mosquito was off in the far distance, odd.

"Wha -"

"Shh." Jasper hissed.

The form was coming closer and i saw that it wasn't a mosquito. It had wings little arms, tiny legs and a really short dress. The face that was attached to the body was very pixie like, even it's black hair was cut short.

"A faery?" I muttered. " Is this for real?"

Jasper's position became on alert as soon as the tinny little faery was in front of him. She was so cute, if I wasn't afraid of harming her I would of pinched her cheek.

"Che cosa stai facendo qui?" Jasper demanded.

"Egli vuole che la ragazza," came the mousy voice from the faery.

"Non hai il dirtto di essere qui. Sarebbe saggio di voi a procedere lungo." he hissed back.

The little fairy smirked at him. She must not of been more then one foot high on a good day. A screech came from the fairy's mouth and I had to cover my ears from the noise.

"Move!" Jasper yelled over the noise.

He grabbed my hand and ran passed the faery. We went threw streets cutting threw alleyways and buildings. If he wasn't holding on to me I'm sure I would of fell by now. I felt my lungs burn after a while, I wasn't used to running this far of a distance. I've gotten in better shape since the rapture, but nothing could of prepared me for this. We must of been running for four miles straight now, never slowing our movement down. A couple more left turns on different streets and Jasper slowed his pace, letting go of my hand. I crouched over, trying to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" I croaked out threw ragged breaths.

"What you saw back there was a peri."

"A peri? I thought it was a faery."

Jasper snorted. "Faery's don't exist Bella."

"How the hell was I suppose to know that?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't know a lot about demon's or fallen angels."

I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"A peri is a fallen angel's offspring. They appear harmless to lure you in, that's what makes them deadly. Once they have you under their spells they lead you back to their master, Eblis."

"Who's Eblis?"

"Eblis as you would know is Satan."

"What?" I yelled. He can't be serious right now. That thing was his offspring. Oh no, than that means.

"Satan's here?" I asked in a low voice.

Jasper nodded. "That's why we need to get out of here as fast as we can. I thought we had more time but I was obviously wrong."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Not now." He responded. "We need to get moving, the sun is going to set in a couple hours."

We kept moving down New York Avenue until we came across a lot of cars. I looked over them with an ounce of hope. Jasper stopped and went over to them. We've seen lots of abandoned cars in the past but they were all broken or out of gas. I jumped on the top of one of the cars while Jasper kept looking, my legs were absolutely killing me at this point.

"A ha!" he said after a couple minutes. Excitement bubbled up in me as I jumped off the car and walked towards the sound.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. I ran my fingers across the car, it was a black 1967 impala. And the beautiful purr coming from it let me know it was running. I skipped to the passengers side letting out a heart felt laugh as I took my seat in the passengers side. I looked at Jasper and the happiness was coming out in waves from him. I glanced around the car, even the seats were in perfect condition.

"There's even a full tank of gas." It truly was a beautiful sight to see him smile.

"That's good, where are we going now?"

"Portland."

"Where's that?"

"A couple of days from here, if were lucky and find gas on the way. We have to take the back roads and avoid big towns as much as we can otherwise it would take twelve hours tops. It would of taken us weeks if we would of had to walk." His voice lowered. "I can't believe our luck."

"Good things happen to good people, right?" I said.

Jasper nodded and we were on our way.

"Try to get some sleep while you can."

I yawned, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Che cosa stai facendo qui?"- what are you doing here?<p>

"Egli vuole che la ragazza,"- he wants the girl

"Non hai il dirtto di essere qui. Sarebbe saggio di voi a procedere lungo." -you have no right to be here. It would be wise of you to move along


	7. Chapter six

**Thanks to Ninmesarra for betaing this chappy.. And Cosmom for pre-reading it.**

* * *

><p>The sight of death everywhere was getting depressing. There are always at least five to ten bodies we drive by<strong>,<strong> or over**,**every town we passed. There have been no signs of demons since we left Washington. I suppose this was one good thing to think about. The strange car noise snapped me out of my day dream.

"Shit," Jasper muttered to himself.

The engine did another guzzling noise before dying completely. I groaned, this would mean we were back to walking. I looked over at Jasper and noticed his jaw was tense.

"Grab your stuff, we need to find somewhere safe for the night."

I didn't object.

Once we were outside I inhaled a deep breath, closing my eyes. Once I re-opened them I looked off in the distance. We were literally in the middle of nowhere. Jasper had said that we were about a twelve hour drive from our destination a couple hours ago so, if we had to walk, it would only take a couple of days.

"I wasn't expecting the engine to die so soon, I thought we would of had more time. Guess luck isn't on our side any longer," he mused.

" Luck is on our side Jasper. We've been driving for almost two days, finding gas every time we needed to. It's a miracle we even found a car to begin with, you should be a tad more happy given the circumstances."

"You're right." he said, his eyes softening. "People are expecting us, is all."

My eyes narrowed at him. This was new to me.

"What do you mean people?"

"We need a boat, Bella."

I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Were going to Ireland. That's the only place that is safe for us right now. Crossing the seas isn't as it use to be, we need people. Strong people to help us with that."

"Were you ever going to ask me if I was okay with these plans?" I snapped. "You never tell me anything , you just drag me along for the ride!"

"It's kept you alive so far, hasn't it?" he bit back.

Touche.

"I would still like to know, for future reference."

"Lets go," he said, effectively ending the conversation.

I grabbed my bag with a little more force than necessary. He was always serious and uptight.

~~~SE~~~SE

The heat seemed to get worse the closer we got to our destination. There was no scenery in sight, not even trees. The flat land we where walking on made us perfect candidates for sun a couple of hours of walking, Jasper stopped and perched himself on a rock. I didn't even notice that there where rocks around. Squinting and looking off in the distance I saw the faint lines of mountains. Great, just great. I'm probably going to break my neck climbing them.

"Drink. We don't want you to get dehydrated," he said, tossing me a bottle of water.

I eagerly drank it.

"Do we have anything to eat?" I asked hopefully.

"No we don't; I didn't think that the car would die on us. We've been eating bigger meals than usual."

I nodded as my stomach growled. It's been twelve hours since my last meal.

We continued the dreadful walk to Portland and once the mountains came in closer view I whimpered. They where massive, ridiculously so.

"We can set up camp here for the night."

I nodded , slumping down and using my backpack as a pillow. I was too tired to even acknowledge the serrated rocks digging into my back before sleep took over.

~~~SE~~~SE

I woke up the next morning more energized than ever. For once my dreams weren't plagued with nightmares. I slept blissfully without anything to remember. Once I was done with my morning business I noticed Jasper started to stir. That boy could sleep forever if he could, I couldn't even remember a time that he woke up before I did.

"Morning," I said cheerfully once I sat beside him.

"Mornin' darlin'," his sleepy voice made his Texan accent thicker than usual.

He grabbed the backpack from behind his head, opened it, and tossed something at me. I looked down at my lap and my mouth instantly watered. A granola bar. The little bastard lied to me when he said we were out of food. I opened the wrapper with shaky hands and moaned as the food went down my throat. All too soon the bar was gone.

"Wait, what are you going to eat?" I said turning around as Jasper walked from behind a tree.

"Don't worry about me, we'll be at our destination soon."

I nodded, getting up and in preparation for the long journey in front of us.

"So are you going to tell me who your friends are?" I asked once we started walking.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Why can't you just tell me what they're like?" I asked, kind of irritated.

"Because you would run for the hills."

I scoffed. " Why would I do that?"

"Patience." he said amused.

I glared at his back and stuck my tongue out**,**even though he couldn't see me.

The next couple of hours we walked in silence. We stopped really quick to drink another bottle of water and then proceeded to walk...some more.

~~~SE~~~~

Green. We were surrounding by never ending green. It was nice at first to see life, versus the destruction we were used to. By the time that third branch hit me in the face I was re-thinking my previous thoughts. The hike Jasper had us walking made my body feel like jello. My throat was parched and I had about three cuts that needed tending since I kept falling on the jagged landscape.

"How much longer?" I wined for the third time this past hour.

"We're almost there. Another five minutes or so."

I gritted my teeth and kept walking. Exhaustion was about to set in, I could feel it in my bones and the way my body was slowing down. We've been walking for the past eight hours without a break. I was thirsty, cranky and extremely hungry. I looked around at the span of seemingly never**-**ending trees It didn't look like anything was around for miles. I was about to ask Jasper to give me a bottle of water when I walked into something , making me stumble back and fall on my bum. When I opened my eyes I was met with a pair of large black boots. I slowly looked up and noticed toned legs, covered with form fitting jeans. A muscular chest covered with a snug bright white t-shirt , the arm muscles flexed as I looked over them. What I saw next made my breath hitch.

Perfectly chiseled jaw, no stubble in sight.

Full, red rose hued lips.

Perfect angular nose.

I skipped the eyes in a daze and was awe stuck with this being**'**s hair.

The brown mop of hair struck out in every angle, no that doesn't sound right. Bronze maybe? No. There was a hint of red in it. Copper? Yes, that's the color it was.

My eyes traveled back down to his eyes and I felt my face blanch.

The most luxuriant avocado colored eyes were glaring at me. I muffled a scream that was dying to leave my throat. The man opened his mouth and the way he snapped his perfect sharp white teeth at me only further confirmed my assumptions.

Vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


End file.
